


Brawler

by redfern_14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfern_14/pseuds/redfern_14
Summary: Josie and Penelope at a partyOne Shot





	Brawler

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a really really quick one shot.  
Please enjoy let me know how you like it. Thanks so much.

The party that they are at has calmed down, Penelope is currently sitting on the front porch holding a cold can of beer against the bruise forming on her cheek. She is annoyed and embarrassed, jealousy is a foreign concept to her and it is something that she does not enjoy feeling. A body comes and sits next to Penelope and she is hoping to God it’s not who she thinks it is. It will just cause her to be further embarrassed.

“That was quite a show you put on there.” Hope says.

“Shut-Up.”

“The part where you fell to the floor after being hit, I mean I thought you were a fighter.”

“What gave you that idea?” Her face scrunching up at the thought of her laying hands on someone. Penelope is not a woman who fights with her fists.

“Well youre an even bigger idiot than I thought you were,” Hope chuckles and then directs a smirk at Penelope, “That girl has been in kickboxing since she was like twelve.”

“She was nice enough to not hit anything to precious like my eye or bust my lip.”

Hope laughs, “Oh that’s true what would everyone do if they couldn’t look at your precious eyes everyday?”

“Where is that jealous dumb-ass?”

The sound of heels clicking grows closer to them and Penelope feels a chill run through her body. Her shoulders tighten up. She could probably escape before she finds her sitting on out here.

“The dumbass is out here?” Hope questions while looking Penelope in her eyes, “Wait you called her a jealous dumbass right? She’s out here!”

“After she kills me I’m going to come back and kill you, Mikaelson."

Hope escapes before Penelope can get her hands on her. Josie comes into view and Penelope avoids looking into her eyes for a moment.

“I thought you couldn’t come tonight?”

“My boss let me go early so I thought I would swing by… just in time to see you with Abby.”

“I really didn’t know that jealousy was a trait that you had Penelope.”

Penelope is not jealous, she is going to deny it until she believes it. She cares so much about Josie and she got into a fight with someone because she likes her. Penelope doesn’t let her emotions control her like this.

“I’m not. I don’t have that trait.”

Josie has you are a liar Penelope written across her face and Penelope can’t even look in her eyes anymore. It could be time to abort whatever this is between them before Penelope does more things that will cause her this amount of embarrassment.

“You know Abby does kickboxing and like two other forms of martial arts right?” Josie asks eyebrows raised.

“No obviously I didn’t!” Pointing to her bruising cheek.

Penelope sighs “Look I’m sorry about this and I understand if you want to I don’t know stop whatever we are doing.”

“Is that what you call it? ‘whatever we are doing’ We are dating Penelope.”

“Well if you want to-“

“No I don’t want to stop, I like you.”

A small smile tugs at her lips Josie likes her.

“What are you smiling for I’m still mad at you,”

The smile that was on Penelope’s face drops instantly. Josie’s eyes look very upset.

“You got into a fight with my ex-girlfriend in front of my friends. Because you saw me talking to her.”

“Who is still friends with their ex Josie? Do you ever see me talking to Brea? No hell no that girl hates me. If she were the last person on earth I still wouldn’t talk to her. Like who is still friendly with their Ex. Something is wrong like your planning to get back together or something.”

“Just because you have a hard time being civil with your ex’s doesn’t mean that I have to be like you and curse them in public…. I am not getting back together with Abby. I kind of really like this idiot jealous girl with the most amazing eyes I’ve ever seen.”

She smiles and feels a tingling on her insides. Now Josie really likes her and it feels amazing.

“Josie I am really sorry and I do not think I will do anything like that again ever.”

“Oh I bet you won’t you got punched in the face.”

“You know did she have to hit me that hard like she had to have known I wasn’t going to be able to recover. I am not a fighter.”

Josie laughs and scoots closer to Penelope. When she looks at Josie’s eyes they are filled with care and warmth. Her hand comes up to move the beer can resting against her cheek and gentle touch her bruising cheek. Penelope doesn’t think she has wanted anyone to look at her the way Josie is currently looking at her, ever before in her life.

“Don’t worry I’ll make sure to kiss it better.”

She kisses her cheek lightly and then rests her forehead against Penelope’s.

“Why are you so sweet?” Penelope whispers.

Josie pulls away and just smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

“You want me to walk you to your dorm Rocky? I think I should just to make sure you don’t have a head injury.”

“I don’t think you are as sweet as I originally thought you were. Are you going to carry me back there?”

“No but I can hold your hand and give you kisses.”

“That sounds good too.”

Josie stands and extends her outstretched hand to Penelope. The gesture makes her feel like those feelings that she was worried about and scared of a few minutes ago are the best ones she has felt in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
Comment and Kudo please.


End file.
